Sakura wa monogatari ga daisuki !
by Kuroda Miyako
Summary: Sakura's live was normal until today! WHY YOU ASK !that's because she met Li Syaoran and now her live turns upsidedown like: fangirls,an overprotective brother and his best friend and weridos etc..., and a bunch of people come to help with a girl that has red eyes. T for safty


**IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

**A/N: so this was my first story but I deleted cause I think on making it better so but this chapter is now on that we're already posted but this just the first chapter that will be like that BTW this is from Chap 1- Chap 7 just that you know it and I'm planing on adding Omakes in the story. Thank you for those who did not skip this _*bows*_ and I want to thank:**

**KiyomiShizuru, appleyellow and Person who read the story at first for the reviews and try to help me, arigatou _*smiles*_ from the fist time I made the story _*bows again*_**

**PS. The story is a little different now!**

* * *

**Alice: _*happy*_ hello and welcome to my story!**

**Tomoyo: so this is your first story Alice-chan?**

**Alice: yeah... why do you ask?**

**Tomoyo: do I make a lot of Sakura videos?**

**Alice: dunno, maybe.**

**Tomoyo: how much do I love Sakura?**

**Alice: like... you're overprotective and jealous when a boy comes near her and you threaten them.**

**Tomoyo: _*evil glint*_ that's good.**

**Alice: Tomoyo what's with your eyes? I saw something in them...**

**Tomoyo: _*smiles sweetly*_ it must be the light.**

**Alice: _*a little scared*_ y-you sure?**

**Tomoyo: yep!**

**Kero: why am I not in this story?**

**Alice: eh... because there is no magic in it...?**

**Kero: _*cries *_**

**Alice: ok, I'll add you in it, just please stop crying.**

**Kero: _*happy*_**

**Alice: why do I have a bad feeling about this?**

**Syaoran: so the plush figure is in the story?**

**Kero: _*glaring*_ what did you say brat?**

**Syaoran: _*glaring*_ I said that you're a plush figure! I didn't know you were this old that you're going deaf!**

**Kero: that's it! _*bites Syaoran*_**

**_~Kero and Syaoran fighting in background~_**

**Alice: now I know why I had a bad feeling...**

**Sakura: don't worry, they are going to end it, _*smiles*_ right Syaoran-kun?**

**Syaoran: _*blushing*_ Y-YES!**

**Kero: _*smirking*_ whipped...**

**Syaoran: idiot!**

**_~Syaoran and Kero starts to fight again~_**

**Sakura: _*sweat drops*_ hoe~ sorry Alice-chan... eh Alice-chan are you alright? you look kind of irritated...**

**Alice: _*annoyed as hell*_ SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU AND CALM DOWN OR YOU TWO ARE NOT GOING BE IN THE STORY! ARE WE CLEAR!?**

**_~Silence~_**

**Alice: _*smiles*_ thank you~**

**Kero and Syaoran: _*mumbling*_ mood-swings...**

**Alice: I heard that!**

**_*Syaoran and Kero running for they lives*_**

**Tomoyo: _*very happy*_ my prays were finally heard by God!? but aside from that is going to happen, right Alice-chan?**

**Alice: you mean the ki-**

**Tomoyo: _*cover my mouth with her hand*_ yes that.**

**_*Syaoran and Kero came already back after 5 minutes*_**

**Syaoran: _*sulking in a corner* _WHY MUST MY PURE LITTLE SAKURA KISS THIS DEVIL WOMAN!?**

**Tomoyo: _*annoyed*_ WHO ARE YOU CALLING DEVIL WOMAN!? WIMP!**

**Syaoran: YOU ARE DEVIL! I SWEAR THAT YOU ARE COMING FROM HELL, AND DON'T CALL ME WIMP YOU GIRL LOVER!**

**Tomoyo: WHAT'S WRONG WITH LOVING MY COUSIN!?**

**Syaoran: THAT YOU LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU SHOULD, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!**

**Tomoyo: IT'S NOT!**

**Syaoran: IT'S TOO!**

**IT'S NOT!**

**IT'S TOO!**

**IT'S NOT!**

**TOO!**

**NOT!**

**TOO!**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

**TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**_*Tomoyo and Syaoran still fighting, meanwhile I'm eating*_**

**Kero: what are you eating?**

**Alice: pistachio nuts... why?**

**Kero: can I have a litt-**

**Alice: _*irritated*_ NOOOOO WAY IN HELL! NOT AFTER YOU ATE MY MELON! AND AS PUNISHMENT YOU ARE NOT GOING BE IN THE CHAPTER!**

**Kero: _*crying*_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! _*sulking in a corner*_**

**Alice: idiot, Eriol please do the disclaimer**

**Eriol: sure, Alice-san does not own Card Captor Sakura and KHR or any character of it. The rightful owners are CLAMP and Akira-sensei**

**Me: but I do own my OCs and go to my profile so that you know who are my OCs**

**Warning: OOCness and AU. OCs, no magic but there is mafia.**

**Beta-ed by: Mia Heartnet**

* * *

"Blah..." speaking

'Blah...' thoughts

**_(Blah...)_** Author

**Music text**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

What a nice morning it is in Tomoeda, the sun shining over the horizon and the birds singing in the trees... ah yes, a wonderful morning it is and so peaceful too... ok but we're not here to spea-I mean, read about the town, more certain we're here because of a young 14 years old girl with honey-brown shoulder length hair and beautiful emerald eyes that just shines with innocence and goes by the name of Kinomoto Sakura. So now let's see how our Heroine's morning goes.

* * *

**- Kinomoto household, 07:00 am -**

Our heroine was still sleeping in her fluffy and soft bed as she dreamed of sweets, plush figures, and all the other girly stuff... sorry but I can't write such girl dreams cause I never had any the only things I ever dreamed of were those fucking god damn zombies and vampires wanting to kill me for no reason and I had to run for my fucking life, and that was at the age of 6 so let me tell you something children never watch your father/brother/sister play Resident Evil even when they say it ok to watch DON'T FUCKING WATCH IT! **_*ahem*_** and I'm getting off topic here, so back to the main poi **_*BEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP*_** damn alarm clock, now there in the room was now-

**_Thump._**

"Kyaaa~!" looks like Sakura fell off her bed.

"AHH! I WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" ahh looks like Sakura has finally woke up.

As I already stated above, Sakura has honey-brown shoulder long hair and emerald-green eyes and is 14 years old, her birthday is on April 1st, her height is 163 cm **_(ahh no fair! she one inch higher than me *pouts*)_** and is currently tying her hair in twin braids and her ever present _(fake)_ glasses are on their place, resting peacefully on the bridge of her nose. The reason she wore those glasses is because of her Onii-chan, he thinks that when sakura looks a little bit geeky there will be no one _-in other words boys-_ to take her away, and Sakura is really cute with glasses which causes the plan from her brother to backfire. So his other way to scare of they pests _-boys-_ is to eat with sakura during lunch and scare everybody with his _-killer-_ glare who dares to come close than 5 meters radius to his sister. **_(Alice: I agree with you Yuki, he has one of a hell sister-complex Yuki: see? I told you, you have a sister-complex Touya: *irritated* ...COMPLEX!? Alice: *smirk* you sure you would not mind if I show you this *shows Sakura and Syaoran on a date holding hands* Touya: *angry* THAT CHINESE BRAT WHERE IS HE!? I WILL TAKE HIM PERSONALLY TO HELL *runs of to find Syaoran* Yukito: *clueless* where did you get that picture? Alice: *still smirking and putting away the pic* I have my ways anyway back to the story~)_**

"Oi Kaijuu, stop being so loud in the morning and come down for breakfast" said her oh so lovely big brother _(note the sarcasm)_ Touya. He had messy dark-brown hair and and kind dark-brown eyes, age 17, has a sister-complex, has various part-time jobs.

Sakura quickly started climbing down the stairs wearing a cute pout in her face as he looked at her big brother.

"Hai~" said Sakura as she came down the stairs but unfortunately for her, she end up falling down the them, did I mentioned that she was very clumsy? **_(Alice: wow Sakura-chan already fell twice this morning, that sure hurts Sakura: yeah Alice: ok back to the story)_**. As she was walking in the kitchen with her brother, their father -Kinomoto Fujitaka- greeted them good morning while making their breakfast, he had light brown hair and kind, understanding light brown eyes. He worked as a college professor for archaeology at Towa University. Even though he is busy with his job, he always finds time for his family.

"So why did you scream so early in the morning?" asked Touya while he and sakura sat down and wait for their mother.

Sakura quickly turned her head to the other side because it was embarrassing to admit that she fell out of her bed. Touya was still waiting for a reply from sakura.

" I..." mumbled Sakura so quietly Touya wasn't able to hear her, she was blushing lightly from embaressment

"What?"

"I SAID I FELL OUT OF MY BED, OKAY!?" shouted Sakura at her brother, who by the way was trying _(keyword: TRYING)_ to hold back his laughter so that Sakura didn't notice it, but Sakura who _did_ notice kicked him in his leg and glared daggers at him. If looks could kill he be dead by now, meanwhile a beautiful woman was standing in the door watching her two children bickering amused greatly.

***_Giggle_***

**_*Nya~*_**

At the door was nobody but Kinomoto Nadeshiko, an ex-model. Because of her weak health she had to quit her job, not that it was bad for her because now she had more time to make cute dresses for her daughter. Nadeshiko had her waist length silver hair _(that sometimes it looks like it is light purple) _down and wore a yellow V-necked long sleeved shirt and a dark pink knee length skirt with a with a a white apron on top of her clothes.

Besides Nadeshiko was a cute little yellow/white cat who's name is Cerberus, or Kero for short _(named by Nadeshiko and Fujitaka themselves)._ They got Kero when Sakura was 2 years old and since she couldn't say 'Cerberus' right she ended up calling him 'Kero'... so in other words, for Sakura he is Kero-chan.

"Ohayo, Kura-chan, To-kun, Saiai _(beloved)_" greeted their mother with a warm smile _(I swear that she even has flowers and pikapika sparkles in the background!)_ while kissing them on the cheek and then gave her husband a peck on the lips.

Nadeshiko sat down on her chair and her children greeted back her too good morning. She is mostly a bubbly and cheerful woman who likes to smile but... when she gets angry she looks like she is calm but she isn't and a little too sweet... you'll see it later in the story.

As Fujitaka finished making breakfast they began to eat and as Nadeshiko was about to take the dishes Sakura shot up from her chair while her eyes where fixed on the the grandfather clock which read: 07:30 and school starts in 15 minutes and 10 minutes is the walk from her house till school and 5 till classes start, so she just has 15 minutes to get to her school... lovely isn't?

With only that, she quickly gave her mother and father a peck on the cheek and threw a last glare at Touya before dashing out of the house. After a while Touya got with his friends to school and Fujitaka got down to their own library to work.

**_*RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIII-*_**

"Hello, Kinomoto residence, what can I do for you?" asked Nadeshiko with a small smile gracing her lips, but if you look a bit closer you can see that she is actually smirking.

"Shiko-chan! it's me, Sonomi. I wanted to say that right now Tomo-chan is on her way to school" said Sonomi and Nadeshiko's smirk got wider _(if that was even possible)_

"Thank you Nomi-chan, and Ye-chan's son is already on his way to school too" Nadeshiko said with a weird glint in her eyes.

"Okay, and thank you it's a great help that Tomo-chan can stay with you, but are you sure that it's a good idea?" Sonomi asked a little worried.

"I'm sure that this will help everyone and it doesn't harm to have a little fun once in a while, right? with this..." Nadeshiko said.

* * *

**_~With Kura-chan~_**

**_(Alice: did you really think I would let you know what this is about? you were wrong~)_**

Sakura was running so fast, almost like the devil himself was on her tail... more like the handsome devil is just walking before her and he looked clueless too. And her other devil is already at her hel- **_*cough* _**school. So back to Sakura, she was running so fast that she didn't saw where she was running and accidentally **_(Alice: for her but not for me cause I'm the one making her collide with the handsome devil *smirk*)_** fell on the person who was in front her.

"I'msosorryIdidn'tsawwhereIwasrunning!" Sakura said with one breath before looking at the boy... now let's see what she is thinking.

_'Uwaa~ what a cool looking guy'_ **_(Alice: more like hot Sakura-chan~)_**

The boy who Sakura fell on was one head taller than her and he wore the Tomoeda middle school uniform for boys. He had dark chocolate eyes that could hypnotize you and messy light brown hair .

"Sorry but I really have to go, jaa ne" said Sakura as she quickly ran to her school.

* * *

**- Mystery boy's PoV -**

Who was that girl? she had pretty eyes... well hope I'm in the same class as she is she seems pretty nice, ah! the class Eriol and I are going to be in is waiting for me, I gotta hurry.

* * *

**_- _Normal PoV -**

**_~Inside the classroom~_**

"I made it, ah... good morning everyone!" Sakura said and got to her seat and to this time the teacher walked in.

"Okay guys, please be silent, we have new three students that will join our class, now please come on in and introduce yourselves" the teacher said kindly, the fist student was a boy and had dark blue hair and eyes with glasses and said his name was Hiragizawa Eriol, the second was a boy too and was the one sakura met before school, his name was Li Syaoran and the last student was a girl with black hair and purple eyes, Daidouji Tomoyo was get name.

As Tomoyo walked in the classroom her eyes immediately fell on Sakura who blushed after she introduced herself while staring at Sakura.

The class obviously noticed that Tomoyo was staring at someone and they followed her gaze that landed on Sakura.

"You, what's your name" Tomoyo asked, more like demanded actually.

"S-S-S-Saku-ra K-Kino-m-mo-t-to " she stuttered when she noticed everyone eyes where on her and she was very shy.

"Sakura... suteki kawaii, your so cute and your eyes they are wonderful, oh! I decided you are my girlfriend, okay?" Tomoyo said with a wide smile.

"Hoooeeeeeeeeeeee?" sakura titled her head in confusion

"Ahhhh~ thats so cute!" Tomoyo squealed as she filmed and blushed a dark shade of red, she also had a little nosebleed and then the class got confused. Heck even the teacher got confused Kinomoto Sakura, their cute _(boys and some girls thought)_ classmate just got a love confession from another girl that said she should become her girlfriend.

Wait a second...

_'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHAT'S WITH THE LOVE CONFESSION FROM THE NEW GIRL?'_ and now they were all waiting for Sakura's answer.

"I... uh... I... ok I'll be your girl friend Tomoyo-chan " Sakura said smiling earning shocked looks from her classmates and giving Tomoyo a massive nosebleed from her smile as she said yes to her. Tomoyo was very _(very very very very very very very very very did I say very very very?)_ happy, squealing and hugging Sakura who was now confused to why Tomoyo was so happy to be her friend.

* * *

**- Tomoyo's PoV -**

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! she is so cute, cute, cute and sweet, pure innocent emerald eyes wonderful honey-brown hair and porcelain skin, like a doll's. She is really my first love, I want to make her wear doll clothes, I want to hug her and I want to take her home, I want to kiss her rosy cheeks... that's it! that's what I'm going to do!

* * *

**- Class' PoV -**

WHAT THE HELL!? DID SAKURA-CHAN JUST SAID SHE WANTS TO BE HER GIRLFRIEND!? IS THE WORLD GOING TO END...!? wait a minute... SINCE WHEN DID SAKURA KNOWS WHAT MEANS THE TERM GIRLFRIEND?! ah! she said girl **_*pause*_** friend, THAT MEANS SHE MEANT AS FRIENDS, now that I think about it, when it comes to love she's always clueless thank god for her innocent nature... HEY WHAT IS THE NEW GIRL UP TO!? IS SHE GOING TO KISS SAKURA'S CHEEK!?NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! **_*add screaming boys and some girls too*_**

* * *

**- Syaoran's PoV -**

THE HELL!? IS THIS GIRL INSANE!? DOES SHE HAS A CLUE WHAT SHE JUST SAID TO THE ENTIRELY CLASS WHEN SHE SAID YES!? IF SO THEN SHE IS INSANE TO SAY A COMPLETE STRANGE 'I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!' AND WHAT NOW!? SHE IS ABOUT TO KISS HER!? SHE IS REALLY INSANE I SWEAR!

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

So the class went quiet and watched the scenario in front of them as Tomoyo kissed Sakura's cheek

_'S-S-S-S-SH-SH-SHE REALLY KISSED HER CHEEK! THIS GIRL IS CRAZY!'_ the entirely class thought.

And thats when hell broke lose and everybody _(except Sakura who was blushing, a smiling Tomoyo and the teacher who was shocked from the new girl actions towards her favorite student)_ screamed

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh!?" it was so loud even Sakura's brother could hear it **_(Alice: I think the whole Tomoeda heard it... I think I'm going deaf from all this screaming)_**

_'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?'_ the rest of the campus _(and probably the town too)_ wondered.

"Hoooooooooeeeeeeeee?" Sakura squeaked not getting the reason why her whole class was screaming and why the teacher was looking so shocked.

"Oh! I forgot to say that I'm your cousin and that I'm going to live in your house from now on" Tomoyo said like it was the most normal thing on world and now the whole class was in shock _(again)_ thinking about what they heard just few seconds ago.

_'Eh? EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!? WHAT!? THAT THING IS HER COUSIN!? NO WAY IN HELL!'_ everyone in the classroom though.

**- 1 -**

**- 2 -**

**- 3 -**

**- 4 -**

**- 5 -**

**- 6 -**

**- 7 -**

**- 8 -**

**- 9 -**

**- 10 -**

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed again everybody.

"Really? then nice to meet you Tomo-chan" Sakura said smiling innocently at Tomoyo.

"Tomo-chan? that's so cute! I love it! " squealed Tomoyo still hugging Sakura.

* * *

_**~ Time skip After School ~**_

So after the whole class recovered from the shock, the class went on without much trouble during he day and now Sakura and Tomoyo were going to Sakura's house together with Tomoyo clinging to Sakura's arm, smiling and humming.

* * *

The door opened with a loud slam and the person who came in shocked the two girls, SYAORAN! okay, you ask you now three things:

1.- WHAT. IS. HAPPENING!?

2.- HOW DOES HE KNOW WHERE SAKURA LIVES!

And last but not least

3.- WHY IS HE IN HER HOUSE AND WHY ARE HER PARENTS NOT ANGRY!? _**(Alice: well that's for me to know and you to find out hehehe... Regina: DO NOT BOTHER THE STORY! Alice: *sulking in the corner* okay, okay, you don't have to yell...)**_

Well that is what you gonna find out.

When they saw each other it was a little like this: Sakura confused, Tomoyo glaring **_(Alice: ouch that hurts nee Syaoran? Syaoran: *glaring* shut up Regina: stop it or I'll throw a book at you two got it? Alice and Syaoran: *nods*)_** and Syaoran smiling _**(Alice: wow, he looks like an idiot when he is smiling Regina: *glaring* WILL YOU STOP IT!? I SWEAT I'LL PUNCH YOU IN YOUR FACE! Alice: okay...)**_ then out of blue Sakura's mother was standing behind Syaoran with a smile pasted on her face.

"Why are you standing out here dear? go ahead inside" said Nadeshiko calmly, why I wonder eh.. never mind. So they all walked in the living room where Sakura's father and brother were siting on the sofa as confused as she was.

"Why are we here dear?" Fujitaka asked his wife with a confused look.

"He is right, why are we here? I have to go to my club soon" agreed Sakura's big brother, Touya.

"Oh, that is because I have to tell you something very important" said Nadeshiko happily with a matter of fact tone.

_'I have a very bad felling'_ though Sakura. She didn't know how right she was and the next thing she said made her froze. **_(Alice: poor Sakura Regina: * throws a book at her* Alice: ouch! that hurts you know!? Regina: I said I was gonna throw a book at you and I won't have mercy towards you, you know Alice: *whispers* sadist)_**

"Sakura honey, meet you two fiances. Syaoran and Tomoyo" Nadeshiko giggled earning different reactions from the people inside the room.

Sakura and her father froze.

Touya fainted.

Syaoran was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Tomoyo was alternating between beaming and glaring daggers at Syaoran.

"WHAT IN WORLDS NAME WHERE YOU THINKING ABOUT WHEN YOU DECIDED THIS DEAR/MOTHER/MAMA!?" yelled Fujitaka, Touya _(after he woke up a few seconds later)_ and Sakura at the same time.

"Why? what do you guys mean by that?" Nadeshiko asked smiling sweetly at them, her smile was so sweet that even the Devil himself feared it and sent shivers down their spines, heck even Syaoran shivered, although Tomoyo didn't seemed to notice.

"So there's going to be a contest that will determine which one of you will win Sakura's fiance at the end, the one that wins her heart first will win the contest. Here, this is a list of the task you will have to do, each one of the tasks will have rules, what you can and can't, please follow them and may the best win!" Nadeshiko announced happily.

"I will win" said Tomoyo with a determined look.

"Will not, it's me who is gonna win" Syaoran's eyes flcikered with determination too, you could almost see the fire in them.

"Will too" Tomoyo glared.

"Will not" Syaoran also glared.

"Will too" Tomoyo.

"Will not" Syaoran.

"Will too" Tomoyo.

"Will not" Syaoran.

"Will too" blah...

"Will not" blah...

"Will too" blah...

"Will not" you get it, right?

By now, everyone was watching the two rivals yelling at each other like it was a tennis match, heads snapping from side to side.

"Oh lord please help me... right Kero?" whispered Sakura in fear to her little cat while looking at her two guests fighting each other.

"_Nyaa~_" was the answer she got from said cat.

"So here are the rules" announced Nadeshiko clearing her throat loudly so everyone paid her attention.

_1. Don't flirt with other boy/girl's._

_2. Look out for Touya so he doesn't disturb your actions._

_3. Don't make Sakura feel pain or sadness._

_4. Always protect her._

_5. Don't let any other boy or girl steal her heart from you._

_6. Cook for her._

_7. Don't sleep in the same bed when you are a boy **(Tomoyo: yes, I can sleep in the same room as Sakura! Alice:*sweat drop* Tomo-chan are you okay? and sorry Syaoran-kun Syaoran: poor Sakura must sleep with the devil... Tomoyo: what did you say wimp!? Syaoran: that you are devi- Alice: *glaring at the two* don't even start it, got it? Tomoyo and Syaoran: *nods*)**_

_8. Don't even do or think to bath with when you're a boy. **(Alice: again sorry Syaoran-kun )**_

_9. Walk with her to school._

_10. And the most important of all, don't force her to love you._

* * *

**- Sakura's PoV -**

Oh, this is going to be hell for me well. I just hope the two of them will be sleeping in the guest room, now too think about it, I feel like there is something I forgot about but was is it?oh-uh... this is bad, really, really bad please mama just don't say it...

"Oh! and before I forget, Tomoyo, you'll sleep in Sakura's room and Syaoran will sleep in the guest room since he is a boy. He can't sleep in the same room a s Sakura, right?_" _said my wonderful mom with a sweet smile. Sometime I think she is a sadist, she know's that this is going to be hell for me and Touya, who is very protective of me.

* * *

**_-_ Tomoyo's PoV -**

**_(Alice: *smiling* I really liked making her PoV because here are the crazy things in her mind and it's funny to write)_**

So this boy is going to be my rival huh? oh well who cares... I will win Sakura's heart anyway so there is no reason to worry too much. Now that I think of it, I kissed Sakura's rosy cheeks but how would it feel to kiss her bright soft pink rosy lips... oh my, I'm drooling now. I hope she didn't notice, oh good she is looking out of the window. Oh god, she is just beautiful and really like a doll. I hope I can make her doll clothes, that would look really cute on her... oh I just have to hug her.

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

Just as Tomoyo was about to hug Sakura, Syaoran blocked her it with a smirk on his face.

"Why did you do that?" asked Tomoyo with a small glare.

"Did what? I just protect Sakura from your evil claws" Syaoran replied innocently.

"Really? then you do know that she is long gone in kitchen, right? now look there!" Tomoyo pointed to the kitchen with her index finger.

"Really? where? hey she isn't in the ki-" Syaoran trailed of as he saw what Tomoyo was trying to do _(she was hugging poor Sakura to death and if that wasn't enough, she was about to kiss her on the lips this time)_ he was about to stop them when everybody heard the door bell and Syaoran got to the door to see who it was.

When Syaoran answered the door he saw his cousin Eriol and a girl he didn't know. The girl had her white hair tied into pigtails with two red ribbons and had red eyes that shined like rubies, and had very shirt height. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it and a cross necklace, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair black boots, she was looking at Syaoran with a look on her face that clearly said 'who-the-fucking-hell-are-you-and-if-you-don't-tel l-me-who-you-are-in-the-next-few-minutes-I'm-going -to-kill-you'.

He was about to ask who she was when, he felt a strong breeze of wind and now in front of him was Sakura who was lucky enough to escape Tomoyo's clutches with the help of Touya.

"Kyaaaaa~! Mi-chan you're here! since when? where are you staying at? and who is he?" asked Sakura with a single breath.

"Yes, since this morning, at a hotel, with a friend of mine and no it's not a boy it's a girl her name is Dokuro Nagi _(aka Chrome from KHR which I don't own by the way)_. She is a little shy and often hides behind me or behind our other friends when she meets new people but she is really nice and can I ask who is this boy in your house?" the girls arched an eyebrow scanning Syaoran up and down with her eyes.

"Well you see, he is somehow my fiance, his name is Li Syaoran and he is really nice to me so don't kill him, okay?" Sakura explained with a small blush and smile.

"Ok, okay, but just because you asked me and because I know that your brother would ask me to kill him... oh well, you were the first one to ask so I won't kill him, by the way my name is Kobayashi Akemi Arianna, I'm half Italian and no, I'm not from anywhere around here" Akemi said with a wide grin on her face.

"I see, where are you from Kobayashi-san, Dokuro-san?" Syaoran asked politely the two girls

"Akemi and Nagi is just fine, we're from Namimori and it's a little far from here" said Akemi, Nagi nodding behind her shyly.

"Well let's go in, there is another person inside and my mother said she is my other fiance and yes, she is a girl and my cousin from mama's side. I don't know what mama though to make a girl my other fiance but she is nice... and her name is Daidouji Tomoyo" said Sakura with a smile. Syaoran twitched and Akemi saw and snickered, which made Syaoran glare at her and Akemi returned it, but her's was cold as ice making Syaoran shiver and Akemi smirk evilly at him.

"U-uhm Akemi-chan, can we go in?" asked Nagi, she was dressed in a light blue spring dress, brown lace-up boots and her hair was loose. In other words, she looked extremely cute.

"Yes we can Nagi-chan, come on" Akemi smiled and Nagi nodded entering he house and going to the living room where Akemi introduced her and Nagi to Tomoyo who glomped Sakura as soon as she was back in the living room, then Tomoyo proceeded to glomped Akemi and Nagi squealing how cute the two of them were. After that, Akemi and Nagi greeted everyone else and were once again glomped by Nadeshiko who squealed too **_(Alice: doesn't it hurt to be glomped so much and so hard? Akemi: nah it's okay and fun and much, much better than Reborn's spartan training... Reborn: *pops out of nowhere* Dame-Akemi... Akemi and Alice. *surprised* the hell Reborn!? where did you came from? Reborn: doesn't matter, back to the story now Akemi and Alice: he-)_**

"Kyaaaaa~ Akemi-chan! it's been so long and kyaaaa~ a new cute little girl! so your name is Nagi-chan right? it's sooooo cute!" and then there was silence in the living room.

* * *

**- Tomoyo's PoV -**

They are soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! okay Tomoyo, calm down or you will get another nosebleed aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh tooo latttteee, I can't hold it anymoreeee they areeeeee just tooooooooooooo cute!

"Hooooooooeeeeeeeee!? Tomo-chan are you ok? you are having another nosebleed and a masive one on top of that" Sakura-chan asked me with her cuuuuutttteee 'hoe'

"yes I'm fine, thank you for asking" I said then she smiled cutely and nodded. I have to plan what dress she should wear, a neko? a fairy?...

* * *

**- Syaoran's PoV -**

_**~In the kitchen~**_

So that girl got another nosebleed. I'm sure it was because she thought something perverted or god knows what. Ah it's already six, that means it's time to make dinner.

I asked Kinomoto-san _(Fujitaka)_ if I should make dinner alone but in the end me, Kinomoto-san _(Fujitaka once again)_, Eriol, Touya and Yukito-san _(he arrived a little after Kobayashi-san and Dokuro-san)_ ended up making dinner. I wondered where I saw those girls before and why does that Dokuro girl wears an eye patch, hmmm...

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

**_~In the living room~_**

The girls talked while the boys made dinner, they didn't stop until dinner was ready and after they finished their meals, Akemi and Nagi went back to the hotel they were staying at.

"It was nice and fun today Akemi-chan, right?" Nagi asked Akemi who nodded in response.

"Yeah, it was an intresting day and the family was fun to be with like always" said Akemi.

* * *

**- Akemi's PoV -**

Hmmm, I wonder what he is doing right now... I hope Reborn is not too hard on him, oh how I miss him, I hope he's okay...

**Jumping! Yes, oh ride on time.**

**todoke hibik ike one more time**

**ikashita aitsu no sakebu koe**

**sonna koi-shite mitai ****Get on**

**time I can fly You can fly (FRA)INGU**

**knish daze? YEAH ALL RIGHT!**

**kawai dake montarinai ka**

**Burning hir time!?**

**saki-manai hanab-**

"Hello? Akemi here" I answered quickly my phone.

**"Is that the way to greet your boyfriend Akemi?"** teased a cheerful voice that I know really good and love with all my heart.

"Hey there, how are you?" I asked him, a small smile playing in my lips.

**"I'm good except that today's training was harder than usual but it's okay anything new happened to you?"** he asked me.

"Nothing special, just meeting an old friend today with Nagi, you know I miss you " I said with a small pout, not that he will see but...

**"I miss you too my love, but it's just few weeks you know? and then I'll come there too, just wait okay? I have to go now or Reborn is going kick me bye, I love you Akemi"** he said to me, he is really sweet and cute like always.

"Okay, love you too, take care and rest after the training, bye" and with that I did go to bed.

* * *

**_~The next Morning~_**

**Change**

**Nabikanai nagasarenaiyo**

**Ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no**

**Change**

**Nando te mo umarekawareno**

**Kanashimi mo dakishimete**

Ungh... 5 more minutes...

**Hashiridasuyo**

Just... 5... minutes... more...

**Kanashi uragiri ni atte**

**Torawarenai atashi ga koko ni iru no**

Ughh... no... let me sleep...

**Tarinai tsukinai nandatte**

**Motto hizumasete yo**

Ok if you don't shut up and let me sleep I'm gonna kill you, so I'll give you 5 seconds use them wisely!

**(Takaru) Okashi konna sekai jan**

**Jibun ga dare nanoka wakara nakunaru**

5... 4... 3...

**Wafuu ni hanaritakunai ka**

**Kimetsukenai de yo**

2... 1... 0...

**Uchi dake michi wo yuku no**

**Soko ni idatte, matte idatte**

**Nani mo hajimarenai**

Okay, okay I get it alright? ahhhh why must morning come so quickly? that's so unfair, but now it's time for my morning hot chocolate... ahh, I hope Nagi is already up and making breakfast, that would be good. She can cook so good...

"Good morning Akemi-chan" said Nagi with a smile, today she was dressed in... THE TOMOEDA MIDDLE SCHOOL UNIFORM!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?

"Ehh... good morning Nagi, why are you wearing Sakura's school uniform?" I asked a little scared I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to me uh... I better say to Nagi that we're going to buy a house here and I already know where, I smirked at my idea. I'm such a genius.

"Well you s-" whatever Nagi was going to say was interrupted abruptly bu my cellphone.

**Jumping! Yes, oh ride on time.**

**todoke hibik ike one more time**

**ikashita aitsu no sakebu koe**

**sonna koi-shite mitai Get on**

**time I can fly You can fly (FRA)INGU**

**kinshi daze? YEAH ALL RIGHT!**

**kawai dake montarinai ka**

**Burning hir time!?**

**saki-manai hanab-**

"Hello? Akemi here" I answered my phone.

**"Hello there akemi" **said a young voice who I didn't recognise

"Who's there?" I asked confused.

**"So that's how you talk with me? looks like you want an extra training when I come huh?"** I could hear the smirk in the voice and what did it mean with trai...? I froze in fear please don't tell me it's 'him', please god say that it's not the person who I think it is, please say it's not that freaking devil spartan of an Arcobaleno?

"R-r-r-r-re-reborn?" I stuttered in fear.

**"So you finaly recognise me Dame-Akemi"** I gulped hard from fear and I can hear that he is amused, that means when he comes here there is going to be a hell to pay for me... OOOOOOOOOOH CCCCCCRRRRRRAAAAAPPPPPPP!

"So what do you want?" I asked but I really wanted to know what he wanted from me, I can tell that it's nowhere near good.

**"Tell you that we will come earlier than planned, we'll be there tomorow at 4:00 p.m so be there if you don't want to make me to make you run fifty laps aroing Tomoeda"** so I was right and I just could see it in front of me he is in his chair and drinking expresso that devil

"Okay, and let me guess, somewhere here in Tomoeda there is a Vongola mansion where we'll all be staying, right?"

**"Right, a driver will come to your new school to take you there, yes you will go to the Tomoeda middle school and about the laps you will be running, I will make them a hundred jaa"** he said.

"Okay, jaa ne Reborn" like I have an option...

After breackfeast we we're going to Tomoeda middle school, I have the feeling this is going to be an hard day for me.

* * *

_**~Time skip~ ( Because I'm lazy)**_

In Sakura's class there was just another normal morning... that was before the new students came here so today morning started eventful, it was something like this:

1. Waking up to find Tomoyo trying to kiss Sakura.

2. Syaoran coming in her room and_ (trying to at least)_ draging Tomoyo out of her room and bed but in the end Touya came and kicked both of them out of Sakura's room.

3. Touya calling her a monster when she went to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

4. Tomoyo and her mother squealing in the morning because they were discussing what should be Sakura's next costume or dress.

5. Syaoran and Touya glaring daggers at each other.

6. Tomoyo and Syaoran bickering all the way to school this morning with Sakura in the middle without knowing what to say.

And now in class Tomoyo taking a video form Sakura and squealing once every 2 two minutes saying how cute she was, Syaoran and Eriol bickering why Syaoran can't punch Tomoyo and the others in class watching everything before the teacher, Saki-sensei, came in _(that's what I'm gonna call her)_.After Saki-sensei greeted her students she said that there would be more new students in the school that would come that week.

"So here are the two new students, come in Kobayashi-san and Dokuro-san" instructed Saki-sensei and two girls stepped into the classroom, one was taller than the other by 7 inches _**(Alice: I think it was inches... Reborn : I don't care, get on with the story)**_

The tallest girl had ruby red eyes that looked annoyed and had white her that were tied into two low pig tail and the other girl had purple hair in a pineapple like hair style, her eyes were violet but one of her eye was covered with a black eye patch with a skull on it and looked extremely shy, she was hiding behind the other girl.

"Please introduce yourselves to the class " said Saki-sensei.

"My name is Kobayashi Akemi Arianna" Akemi said annoyed.

"A-a-and my name in Dokuro Nagi pleasure to meet you all" Nagi said quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

"What did she say? I didn't hear it" some random student said.

"Me too, I didn't hear it sensei" another random student said and the comment was followed by a couple of more similar to the first two, Nagi was about to cry and when Akemi deemed that enough was enough she shouted at the class.

"SHUUUUUUUUUUT THEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEL UP! SHE SAID HER NAME IS DOKURO NAGI GOT IT!? AND IF YOU MAKE HER CRY AGAIN YOU GOT A BIG PROBLEM WIHT ME GOT IT!?" Akemi yelled.

There was silence in the class and the students just nodded their heads at what Akemi said to them understanding it.

"Thank you" said Akemi smiling.

_'Is this girl okay? first she is yelling at us and now she is smiling like this was a normal thing' _thought the class, and the the two girls saw somebody they knew, the class followed their gaze and it landed on Sakura!? ...again, well the class still confused were now watching the scene with interest. I mean I too would watch it when a new students would star at my classmate and when the day before a new classmate confessed to her _(***cough***Tomoyo***cough***)._

"Hoe? why are you here Mi-chii?" asked Sakura.

_'They know each other? our princess and the bi-polar girl know each other? how and why? please say she is not somebody who is in love her too' _the entirely class pleaded silently.

"Looks like I will be here temporally as a transfer student from Nami-chuu" said Akemi smiling at Sakura who just nodded and let it be.

After that scene, the class started, but Syaoran still trough that he did see the two girls somewhere before, but he can't put his fingers on it.

Now we have the gang (Sakura, Tomoyo, Akemi, Nagi, Syaoran and Eriol) on the roof of the building eating their lunch peacefully.

* * *

**- Akemi's PoV -**

Hmm, the school is so far too interesting, I have to tell them that tomorrow my friends and boyfriend may come and might be they will get to know each other... well that would be nice, might as well ask.

"Hey guys" I called them trying to attract their attention.

"What is it Akemi-san?" asked Eriol politely yet curious.

"Well... how about you com tomorrow to our home and get to know our other friends?" I asked them not knowing what they would answer, it would be good if they know them so they can friends, but who knows what that devil of a hitman will make me do tomorrow... oh yeah the hundred laps around Tomoeda... that's the horror. Just to think about it makes my body hurt but that's better than thousand. Tomorrow will be so good because Nagi and I will see our boyfriends again, how I can't wait to see him and ki-

"Mi-chii... Mi-chii!" Sakura yelled in my ear stopping my train of thoughts.

"Huh... yeah, what is it?" I asked rubbing my ear, that hurt.

"They said they are coming tomorrow at 16:00" said Nagi to me, the others just nodded in agreement.

"Okay, tomorrow then, but be ready, they are a bunch of weirdos sometimes" I said winking at them.

After that the day was pretty normal _(considering all the weird stuff that had been happening)_, at least for me... and after school we parted ways.

Nagi and I got home and like reborn said the driver came to school and picked us up. I have to say the mansion was huge! and it was beside Sakura's house. Oohh, how surprised she will be tomorrow!

At home we did our homework, ate dinner, took a bath _**(Alice: not together so sorry for the boys out there are who are reading this)**_ and got to bed.

That night I dreamed about my sweet boyfriend...

* * *

_**~Time skip Next Day at 4:00 pm~**_

_'They will be here soon!' _Akemi squealed internally.

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

Everyone was nervouse to meet Akemi's friends but what did she meant by 'a bunch of weirdos sometimes', they all looked at Akemi who was smiling all the time that it was a little weird... I think...

"What's with her?" asked Syaoran eyeing Akemi like she was lunatic.

"She is just happy to see her friends again" assured Sakura and then they heard the door opening to see a brunette, two black haired guys, a guy violet hair in a weird pineapple hair style, and two silver haired boys come in. The brunette's hair was spiked and he had chocolate brown eyes too. He wore a white/orange jacket with a 27 one the back, dark green trousser and orange converse, on his neck was a odd ring on a chain and he was smiling shyly. The silver haired boy wore a white shirt and on top of it was a black jacket and he wore black jeans, black converse and had a forwn on his face. The other silver haired boy wore a training suit and sneakers, and his hands were bandaged, the one with the violet hair wore a green school uniform and had smile on his face. The first black haired boy wore a blue t-shirt and jeans, black sneakers and he too had a smile on his face, the other boy had yet again a uniform on but this one was different and he looked bored. And all of them had an odd ring in a chain, and a baby in suit?... Indeed they looked werid but interesting too... and the little group from Sakura felt a heavy breeze rush by them.

"Darliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggg" said Akemi passing the two groups in a new time record.

_'Darling?'_ they through confused _(except the KHR group)_ as they saw Akemi flying to the brunette who had his arms open welcoming her.

"Do you know how much I missed you? baka!" cried angrily Akemi, as the brunette wanted to say something he was cut of by Akemi's lips on his shocking everyone. Sakura's eyes were wide and so were Tomoyo's. From Tsuna's group, all of them were blushing _(except the two boys with the uniform on)_, Syaoran and Eriol where blushing and smiled awkwardly.

"Your 'welcome back' kiss " said Akemi with a smile that made them think this was a normal thing for her, which it is... **_(Alice: wow, you are very blunt Akemi: *happy* but it was a good feeling to kiss him... you know Alice, you have to know... oh sorry you don't even have a boyfriend so you don't know the fe... Alice: *depressed aura around her and goes to the corner to sulk* Its not my fault that I don't have luck with boys you know? and I have all the time in world...right? Akemi: right... Alice: *all happy mode* yatta! see? told ya!)_**

"Eh? Mi-chan, who are this people? " asked Sakura recovering first from the shock.

"Ah, this guys are Gokudera, Ryohei, Mukoro, Takeshi, Kyoya, my teacher Reborn... and last but not least **MY BOYFRIEND/FIANCE** Tsunayoshi or how I prefer to call him, Tsu-kun" said Akemi pointing to the rightful owners of their name.

**- 1 -**

**.**

**- 2 -**

**.**

**- 3 -**

**.**

**- 4 -**

**.**

**- 5 -**

"Ehm..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH BOYFRIEND/FIANCEEEEEE!?" shouted Sakura's group _(in yet again)_ shock. _**(Alice: wow you get easy shocked, yare yare)**_

"Yes that's him" said Akemi carelessly.

* * *

**- Sakura's PoV -**

Since when did she have a boyfriend? the last time she didn't have a boyfriend...

I looked around to see the others, the eyes of Tomo-chan twinkled with mischief and she had a Cheshire Cat like smile on her face. I shivered scared, she can be really scary sometimes and all the other boys where blushing like mad but it looks like Nagi-chan was taking it really good, I wondered why...

But who is that little baby in the suit he looks scary too... I can feel that he is not the innocent baby he pretends he is... mmm... I just think to much, really... I better go with Nagi-chan and make snacks and some drinks too...

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

Sakura and Nagi told everyone that they made snacks and got drinks. Now everyone was sitting on the couches in the big living room.

Akemi was sitting on Tsuna lap, eyes closed and humming happily.

* * *

**- Tomoyo's PoV -**

So she to has a fiance... hehehe... I know! when Sakura and I get married we can have a double wedding! ahh, that would be so wonderful...

I turned to look who was taping my shoulder only to see Eriol smiling at me holding a... handkerchief?... oh please tell me that I didn't drool again... that is so embarrassing... I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, I mumbled a smal thank you and he nodded in understanding still smiling, now he must think that I'm a crazy obsessed sta- hey wait a minute! why the hell do I care what he thinks of me? I don't love him... I only love my dear Sakura... but he is cute too I have to admit it ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! NO! no such thoughs anymore!

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

Okay, while Tomoyo has still a conflict in her mind lets see what is happening with the other:

"So Mi-chii, since when do you have a boyfriend?" Sakura who came back with Nagi from the kitchen asked Akemi, who just smiled at this along with Tsuna. Tomoyo too wanted to know more about their relationship.

"Since last year" Akemi and Tsuna said at the same time.

"Since when?" asked Sakura still curious.

"Since autumn" Akemi said.

"And when did you get together if you don't mind me asking" asked Sakura eyeing them, this time everyone smiled because it was a memorable day it was. The saddest yet happiest day in their lives.

"Well you see..." began Akemi

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

It was a rainny atumun day, and there was a girl with long white hair and red eyes in a white dress running away, away from the pain. She didn't know where her feets are bringing her but she didn't care anyway, it was just the one thing that _'He' _did and _'she' _said to make her world schater in little tiny pieces. She didn't understand anything, everything happend to fast for her that she didn't know what to do. Then she stoped and looked ro her left and saw a mirror, eyes red from crying and tearstreaks under her eyes. She bit her bottom lip to keep her from shaking too much, then she saw that there was a little time befor the lamp turns green and the cars go. Now she throught of the death, why schould she live ? with out him her live is nothing worth. She began slowly to walk and then with each step she got faster till she was in the middel of the streat with a last through

_'Sayonara, watashi no hatsu-koi' (Goodbye, my first love)_ before she closed her eyes she heard the hut from a car and someone screaming her name but she could not identify the voice because of the pain she felt. Blood was all over her dress and many scratches where on her creamy white skin... and somebody ran to her and carried her to the hospital bridal-style, she opened her eyes and whispered to the person

"Aishiteru yo...

**TBC...**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Me: so watcha' think nya~**

**Sakura: _*smiling*_ it was very nice**

**Tomoyo: _*happy*_ yay, yay, yay! I kissed Sakura-chan!**

**Syaoran: poor Sakura, suffering because of this crazy and devil woman...**

**Me: _*vein pops on forehead and glaring at Syaoran*_ don't even start it Syaoran!**

**Syaoran: you are evil and cruel!**

**Me: I'm not!**

**Syaoran: then what are you?**

**Me: a girl that has an evil mind and likes blackmailing.**

**Syaoran and Kero: THE HELL!?**

**Me: so I hope that this time the story was better and the song was "Dive to World" by Cheerybloosom and "Change" by Miwa which Both I don't own by the way **

**Syaoran and Kero: HEY, DON'T IGNORE US! WAIT, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!**

**Me: _*smiling*_ girls if you would be so nice.**

**Girls: _*smiling*_ R&R and NO FLAMES!**


End file.
